The Chronicles of Vera Fay
by LabyrinthOfDarkness
Summary: A 14 year old girl discovers her tragic ancestry but when she feels like she doesn't belong in the world of half-bloods, will her friends Merissa, Emma, and Nico help her get through it? Sorry if it turns out to be OOC. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: Earth to M&M

**Hey Guys! This is my first fan fic but not my first story. I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl, so I really don't think I'm Rick Riordan. I only own Vera Fay and Emma Bury. M&M is owned by my friend. Her story is ****M&M Autobiography of a Demigod****. Please R&R**

* * *

Hi, my name is Vera Fay Layne. I am a normal (a.k.a. crazy yet fun) 14 year old. Right now, I'm at school hanging out with my friend Merissa, or M&M to me, before our first class. She seemed uninterested in my tale of the last mishap I had on my motorcycle (long story, I'll tell you later) but I told her anyway." . . . and then the guy just flipped me off, and turned onto a side road!" I just said "Cool" and stared at our first period class across the football field. I think something is wrong with her. Usually, these stories make her laugh. I guess I'll have to talk to her after , I knew what would get her talking."Hey, do you know what Emma is doing this summer? Today is Friday so it's only a week away." I asked. I'm desperate to get her to say a phrase with at least three words in it. It worked."Well, her and I are going to Camp Half-" For the last part she covered her mouth as if she was restricted to say more. As she uncovered her mouth, she practically flew to our history class. What was that??!! Usually when she covers her mouth like that, she let's something slip about a present or party for me. But at those times she just smiles, walks away, and refuses to talk to me for the rest of the day just in case she lets something else slip. After I thought about this for a second, the bell rang so I ran after her yelling "Did you get abducted by aliens or something?"She didn't answer. . . Oh well! She will tell me about it later. Hopefully. But I learned within our first month of friendship that when she has an "Oops I said too much" look on her face, like now, it's best not to pester her about it unless you want a death glare from her frightening green eyes that will leave you wanting to crawl under a rock and die, and you want to find a new bruise in the morning. So I left her be as best I could.* * *Yay!!! It's finally lunch time which means I get to see my other best friend, Emma Bury, for the first and only time today because she is a sophomore, unlike me and M&M. I should tell you how we know each other. M&M, Emma, and I met at this very school, Whitehall Junior/Senior High School in Whitehall, New York, two years ago during 7th/8th grade choir class. We started talking, Emma said she got into some bad habits that I will not mention and needed someone to help her through the consequences that happened to the other people that were helping her with these habits and not her. She seemed pretty torn up. All three of us became best friends and M&M and I help Emma when she needs are eating in silence. The most piercing silence came from M&M so I knew that I shouldn't pester her about it just yet. I would get hurt. Emma saw nothing wrong with talking to her. Big mistake! Or not. . . Merissa slapped Emma but Emma slapped right back. It would have become an all out slap fight if I hadn't moved to sit between them as to not direct the attention of the teachers on us.I can tell that they are both glaring because I can feel their glares frying my brain. Don't look at them!! I thought to myself. Look at your lunch, don't let their glares melt your eyes!! Now that I'm paying attention to my pizza, apple slices, and chocolate milk, I think I can sneak a glance at them. As I do, I realize that they are glaring at each other, not me. I guess I'm off the hook for , at the moment, they still scare me. Then the sun came out from behind the clouds and shined directly on our faces. I now notice that M&M's dark skin and dark brunette hair almost literally glow slightly as though trying to bring out her eyes. However, Emma's almost pale skin and light brunette hair seemed to become as dark as the shadows themselves even though she was facing the same direction that me and M&M are. Weird. That made even more scared of I drove myself home in my sapphire blue Harley Davidson motorcycle, I think over the eventful day. As I walk into my deserted house, I remember that my dad left for France last night to do his job as the head architect in his division of the IBM computer company and talk to clients in Paris. My mom, of course, was at her job as a hair stylist in Sam's Club, while my 19 year old brother, Andie, was at his second year of collage and my 22 year old sister, Hattie, was probably with her fiancée. Mom will be back at five with food from the grocery store so I wouldn't have to find food , when my homework was finished for the weekend, I sat down on the couch and watched TV thinking to myself how this Friday could not have been weirder.I was dead wrong, as usual, about my 4:08, I heard a knock at my door as I was gazing at all of the details on my mom's silver sword with a blue and gray hilt after I already memorized the details of my mom's set of bronze samurai swords. I went to see who it was before I could think of opening it. What I saw through the peep hole was a seriously frazzled Emma. Without another thought I opened the door and in she came dragging a dark skinned and black haired boy about our age that I had never seen before in my life. Before I could ask the question I was wanting really bad to ask, which is one of the many reasons that me and my friends thought I had ADHD, I heard a loud roar right outside the door. As I looked upon the confusing and horrifying seen before me, all three of us backed into the table that I had set the swords down on. As instinct overwhelmed me, I grabbed the silver sword and ran out the door. I then tried to stab the hydra looking thing but when I got within an inch of its foot it turned to dust. I turned around to find two happy children staring at me from inside my luckily undamaged house. They both said "You killed it!" at the same time. If they said I killed it then I hope they're the boy walked up to me and said "Hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo. Emma is my half-sister. If you don't already know this then you're a demigod of the Greek gods. That means tha-""The name kinda implies the meaning if I do say so myself. The Greek gods being real doesn't surprise me because I could have sworn I saw three Cyclopes last Sunday at the mall." I cut him off."Oh. . . Okay then. I think you should pack up some stuff so that we can go to a place called Camp Half-Blood. Half-Blood is another name for demigod or child of one god," he quickly exclaimed so I couldn't interrupt him Half-Blood . . . That rings a bell. Oh yeah!!! "Is that the place M&M said you guys were going to this summer, Emma? She said Camp Half before she covered her mouth." I just gaped at me."I'm going to call my mom first." I didn't wait for them to answer in any way before I dialed the number on my home phone. "Hey mom!" I said when she answered the phone. Without waiting for a reply I continued saying, "Emma and her half brother say that I am a half-blood of the Greek gods and that I need to go to a place called Camp Half-Blood. Is this true?""Yes, it is," she replied. "But there is something you need to know and someone who will come to help you get ready and get you to Long Island faster than any other form of traveling. She will help in ways you can't even begin to imagine. But first you need to know your heritage."

* * *

**Did you love it?? Did you hate it? Either way, REVIEW!!!!! Flares will be laughed at and criticism will be ignored. Thanks!!**


	2. Chapter 2: I can scare Nico! AWESOME!

Sorry it took so long but I had LOTS of homework and I had play rehearsals. The last chapter ended up without paragraphs and I don't know why. It was completely fine when I saved and uploaded it to fan fiction, then suddenly POOF no more paragraphs! Well here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: When I signed a contract saying I would be at all rehearsals for the play I'm in, the name that was written was (to keep my real name secret) Eva Rose Layne. If that spells either Rick Riordan or Stephanie Meyer than I am a pink pony that can walk across rainbows and spread joy to the earth.

* * *

I swear I can feel my jaw hit the floor at what my mom- no, _step mom_ is telling me. It turns out that she and my dad had my sister, Hattie, and my brother, Andre, before my dad met my real mom. One thing I am scared of though is that my real mom is going to come and help me pack light with a few presents. I mean, seriously! I can pack a backpack all on my own, thank you very much. I will just put seven pairs of day clothes and the same amount of pajamas and my toiletry bag with a few books into it (I'm not dyslexic even though every other half-blood appears to be). I just need a big backpack of which I have. So I think I'll be fine. The other thing that scares me is that my step mom just told me who I'm related to. Yikes.

I put my phone down and turned to a not-so-patient Emma and Nico. Stupid ADHD. I don't have it and for that I'm grateful.

"What's going on?" Emma nearly screamed from impatience. Yeah because that just makes me want to tell everyone my problems.

"I'm going to camp, but first, my mom is going to come over to give me something," I replied, a little annoyed.

"We don't have time for your mother to come and see you. She just talks to all of her friends at work and then takes her sweet time on the road home. Remember that one night at the sleepover your mom was supposed to bring home dinner from Burger King but when she got home an hour later everything was cold?" she asked.

"You were at a sleepover Emma??!!" Nico jumped in, being ignored by all.

"That's not the mom I was talking about. My real mom is Athena." I stated.

"Well that would explain why you are always giving wise advice and then, when they listen to you it makes everyone feel better. You know, when you jump in to everything that seems interesting, everyone seems to think you have ADHD which you do not when it comes to class unless you are bored. Like in English!! Hey wait! If your real mom is Athena, then did your dad technically cheat on your mother?" She stated all of this in only one or two seconds. I'm starting to worry that she will have to stay with her dad permanently soon.

"Technically, no," I answered. " My dad was at a meeting with some clients and Athena was among them. As they were talking computers, Athena fell in love with him and I was found on the doorstep the next morning."

"Oh…….." Looks like that is the end of this discussion.

"So," I said, filling the awkward silence. "If you two are children of Hades, then who is M&M?"

Nico decided he should talk. Maybe he didn't want to be mute for the rest of the day. "She is a daughter of Poseidon and she only has one sibling. My best friend Percy. Mostly people have a lot of siblings, like you. But a war was just finished and before the war, there was a prophecy that the next child of the big three to turn sixteen would hold the fate of the world. That was Percy. There was a pact made that those gods wouldn't have another child, but they never kept that pact. That's why Percy and M&M don't have siblings."

I thought about that for a second. "Wouldn't that mean that when you two were born, the pact was broken again?'

"For me, yes the pact was broken. Hades was the only one in our world that new about me until last summer when the war was over. I already knew how to fight because monsters would attack me occasionally but the gods never knew." Emma explained

"I was born in the 1920s and then me and my sister Bianca were trapped in a time warp thing and came out a few weeks later only to learn that we really spent about 70 years there. Bianca died on a quest. Also a daughter of Zeus, Thalia, was born and that broke the pact as well." Nico told me.

I felt really bad when I heard that. It must have shown on my face because Nico said "It's okay" and I just nodded.

A few minutes later, a woman appeared behind Emma. I could only assume it was Athena because she had my blonde hair. Then Nico and Emma bowed to her murmuring "Lady Athena" and I followed suit. All the while, Athena looked me over.

"Vera, you are not like your siblings in Camp Half-Blood. For that I realize that you will never be like them exactly because you are you and no one can change that. I am going to help you with a few things." my mother explained to me. She held up a backpack. "First of all, here is a backpack that will store even a couch inside without anyone looking upon it will notice. You can therefore pack everything you will need for this trip without being noticed or feeling all of the weight on your shoulders. Next I shall turn all of your swords into pieces of jewelry so you can have the with you all the time." One by one, she picked up my swords. The longest bronze samurai sword turned into a gold necklace with a black stone. The medium sized one turned into one gold earring with a black stone, as did the smallest one to where I had a necklace and a matching pair of earrings.

She then picked up my long silver sword and stared at it in awe. "This is a celestial silver sword. Stronger than celestial bronze, it can vaporize any monster within an inch of it if its true owner wishes. We haven't been able to make these swords since Kampe threw all the metal into a volcano. The last one was owned by Apollo and looked exactly like this. It disappeared 80 years ago. I guess we know who he gave it to." She then turned it into a silver ring with a big sapphire on it. It was beautiful. "To turn them from accessories to swords and back, just press the stones after taking them off."

She then turned my motorcycle into a silver ring with sapphires that looked like pillars around the ring. She ended the gift giving by turning the key to my motorcycle into dark sapphire blue streaks in my bangs and throughout my hair to where my hair went blonde, blue, blonde, blue, etc. She said I just need to use my thoughts to get the key from the streaks in my hair. Then she left with a goodbye to us all.

I turned my ring into my motorcycle when I reached the street with everything I would need and Emma and Nico trailing behind me.

"There are only two seats." Emma observed. "I'll shadow travel to camp so Nico won't have to die from exhaustion and you two can ride together to Long Island."

So I got my helmet and got Nico my extra.

When I got to them Nico was looking amusedly at me. _What is wrong with him_? I thought.

"Is your favorite color sapphire blue? Cause you sure have a lot of it." He commented, looking at everything I had with me that was blue.

"Yes it is. Criticizing me will get you in a bad state." I gave him my best death glare and he stumbled backward looking both surprised and like I scared the crap out of him. _Good _I thought. All the while Emma looked scared and surprised that both her and Nico were afraid of me in that instant. Considering their dad, I understand her feelings. She just kept looking from me to Nico and back again. Then she disappeared through the shadows leaving a smug me and a disgruntled Nico behind her.

Then Nico looked at me uncomfortably. I felt sorry for him so I said "I'm sorry for scaring you Nico, but you really need to watch who you mess with." I made sure to have a calm and reassuring tone while I talked. He then pulled himself together, nodded, and we got ready to leave.

* * *

**Was that horrible? Please let me know. I'll make the next chapter better. Anyways R&R everyone!**

**Flares will be laughed at. Criticism will be read carefully. Thanks to the two reviewers to my first chapter. You guys are awesome!!**


	3. Chapter 3: I shall call him Bubblegum!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy. Anyways… on with the show!! Ummm story I mean. Whatever.

* * *

**Nico was eyeing the motorcycle warily. I was just standing there for a moment trying to figure out if, throughout my life, there was any evidence at all showed by me that what my step mom said was true. There was. Oh Hades. That's not good. Yikes.**

"**I'll go get you a helmet Nico." I said as I walked towards the garage. I laughed when I got there. The helmet was bubblegum pink. This was the helmet I got for my friend Paige to use when I had to take her home from school. I don't think he'll be happy about this but I kept laughing anyway as I brought my sapphire blue helmet and his bubblegum pink helmet out to where he was standing.**

**When I put on my helmet, which says '****Satan's Little Girl****' on the back in red, Nico gasped.**

"**You cannot make me where that hideous color! Can't I use your's?" He asked desperately.**

"**Sure," I answered. He looked relieved. "If you want to be Satan's little girl." I added with a smirk as I turned around to let him read it. **

"**Give me the pink one. It's a motorcycle helmet so it will cover my face at least." When I gave it to him, he glared at it for a moment then whispered "****Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις****" to the helmet. At first, I didn't realize he was speaking Ancient Greek. I only heard him say 'Go to the crows' but then I realized it sounded funny. Weird. Well at least he put on the helmet.**

**I got on my motorcycle, kicked up the stand, and waited. After a few seconds of waiting, I turned to Nico to see what was going on. He just stood there. I put up my shade and said "Nico! Just get on, I don't bite!" He reluctantly got on. I turned toward the road but before I put my shade down I murmured "Hard" and moved fast enough that he couldn't get off but not to fast as to put us in a deadly wheely. He immediately locked his arms around my waist from fright. I just rolled my eyes.**

**During the ride, I could feel Nico loosen his grip and fall asleep on my back. I laughed to myself until I realized his grip was coming off of me completely. I quickly grabbed his arms and hooked them under both of mine with one hand and as I started to slow down from my hand being off the accelerator, I quickly righted myself. Another interesting thing happened on the ride but I won't get into it.**

*** * ***

**Finally, I saw a hill. Half Blood Hill to be exact. Emma told me what street it was on earlier and I also saw a Delphi Strawberry truck. I accelerated as I got closer to the hill. When I got to the top, I slowed down a little so I wouldn't fly over the top of it. As I got to the other side, I noticed that tons of kids that were gathering near the hill scattered as to not get run over. If they stared open-mouthed or not, I wouldn't know because I learned a long time ago not to care what others thought.**

**Just as I was about to get off, I realized that Nico in his bubblegum pink helmet was still asleep on my back. So I held on to his helmet with my right hand and carefully stepped off so I wouldn't wake him up. I laid him back in the seat which, luckily, had a small back to it. I scanned the crowd quickly and saw M&M push her way to the front of it. She was about to come and talk to us both but I put my finger to my lip and she stopped. I took off my helmet and set it on the ground as I pulled off my leather pants and jacket to reveal black velvet short shorts and a red short-sleeved shirt that said dance in fancy black script with one strap going to the side revealing a white tank top strap.**

**The boys oggled at me and M&M rolled her eyes mouthing "Show off" but, again, I didn't care. I walked up to the sleeping Nico and said "Nico wake up" in his ear a few times, eventually shaking him as well. As soon as I knew what to do, I heard hooves coming from behind the crowd. Some of the demigods mumbled "Chiron" in respect. He just nodded to them in return. "Do you need help child?" he asked me. I just shook my head no. He then looked confused and said "Then how will you wake him up?"**

**I looked at him and smiled mischievously. Then I showed M&M the look and she started laughing silently while others looked at her. I turned back to Nico and took off the helmet. Some people gasped. I then got good ground and slapped him so hard I thought I'd hit him into next week. Everyone except for Nico, M&M, and I stood there gaping. M&M was rolling on the ground from laughing so hard. She probably remembered that I used to do that to Emma at sleep overs but she always slapped me back harder so I stopped. Nico looked as angry as though he were a Hades that just woke up in a bunny suit while surrounded by photographers. I just had the most amused look on my face.**

"**What was that for?" he asked/screamed at me.**

"**That was for being the only one in the universe who could sleep through that eventful motorcycle ride." I replied simply, still with a smug look on my face. "And because you wouldn't hit a girl back if she did that." I decided to tack on.**

**Then he did exactly what I expected him to do. I had even prepared for it. He came after me, pulling his arm back. When his hand was within a foot of my face, I did a swift back-flip and landed a few feet behind where I was before. That's when I saw that my foot had hit his fist back toward his own face and he now has a black eye. M&M and I just busted up laughing. Then Chiron yelled at Nico to go to his cabin and see his sister before he could come back at me. Then I high-fived M&M and went over to Chiron.**

"**Hello Chiron. I have heard much about you from my mother before we left. My name is Vera Fay Layne. My mother is Athena, my grandfather is Apollo, and my great-grandfather is…….. never mind." I told him. I had been so caught up in the moment, I almost let slip who my great-grandfather is. "But I'm more like my grandfather then my mother. And I'm a little more like my great-grandfather then my grandfather." It was as good an introduction I wanted to give. Then I remembered something.**

**I turned around, pressed the headlight on my motorcycle, and put the ring it had turned back into on my left ring finger.**

**When I looked back at Chiron, he asked me "Who is your great-grandfather, Vera?" He was so sincere that I couldn't not tell him.**

**I looked down for a second, feeling wary. Then I looked back toward my best friend and found the courage. I defiantly said to Chiron "Kronos!" and saw the sadness and curiosity in his eyes. I realized that everyone in the camp had showed up as I heard them gasp. I scanned the crowd again and neither Emma nor Nico were in sight. **

**Chiron looked like he was about to say something but was cut off by the loudest bang I had ever heard.**

* * *

**Ooooooo cliffhanger!!! Haha can you guess what happened? Well you'll find out soon enough. R&R for M&M! just kidding but that just sounded funny. R&R anyway or I wont write another chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Travis,Nico? Your scaring me!

**I decided to go my own way on this one, so . . . . . Bear with me.**

**A thousand thanks to DaughterofPoseidon32498 for helping me with this when I need it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the songs blah blah blah**

* * *

I turned around, and guess what? Apparently, monsters want to get me even when they can't get past the borders! They don't seem to care that they should've slipped into a coma, judging by the sound of the impact.

"Oh my gods!" I exclaimed. "They won't leave me alone, will they?" There were two weirdos with red, flame-like hair and funky legs, and the Minotaur. If you saw what I'm seeing right now, you would definitely know what the bull thing was.

I heard some people gasp and a few thumps that sounded like bows getting loaded. I, on the other hand, was taking my ring and turning it into my sword. Then, I ran towards the hill and shoved my sword through the Minotaur, scaring the holy living Hades out of the flame sisters. As to why, I don't understand, but I used it to my advantage. Within milliseconds, I was standing, downright furious, alone on toop of the hill.

"How did you do that, Vera?" a surprised Chiron asked when I turned around.

"I just stabbed them with my sword." I nonchalantly replied. He must not be like they say he is in the stories.

"Yes, but, how did you disappear from in front of us and end up on the hill in the same instant?" He clarified.

I just replied with a shocked and confused face. What is he talking about? That's impossible! Is the big white van with a soft inside coming to pick him up with a special jacket soon? Then he seemed to shake it off and asked something else.

"Back to what we were saying before. Have you already been claimed?" He asked with a straight face.

"Not technically. My mom just told me who I'm related to and Athena confirmed it. Athena also said that my eyes tell my heritage. The slight brown that edges out from my pupil is for Apollo, the green that takes up the rest is from my human side, the dark gray edges of my iris are from her, and the gold band separating the brown from the green is from Kronos. I guess that since I already know who I am, they don't need to claim me." I answered, trying desperately to fill in a few details. Chiron just nodded and left.

* * *

"EMMA!!!!!!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE!!" I yelled into the Hades cabin.

"What did I do?" she asked tiredly.

"You slept for fifteen hours and now it's 9:00 Saturday morning! Let's go swimming!" I excitedly demanded.

"Nothing you can do will make me go swimming now so don't even try." She can be so stubborn sometimes.

I guess it's time for plan B. Hehe! I like plan B!

I looked at her, nodded, grabbed both of her arms, and dragged her to the water to throw her in. When she got back above the surface of the water, she pulled me under and we started wrestling.

By the tome we were getting close to awarding a winner, Nico pulled us both out by our arms and sent us to the mess hall, in front of him so he could break us apart if we started play wrestling again. Need I remind you that he is a year younger than us? That's very sad on mine and Emma's part.

We met up with Merissa on the way to lunch, and started talking. When we got inside, we went to our separate tables. Chiron and I agreed yesterday that one of my sisters would design a Kronos cabin for me to stay in. I think her name was Annie Belle or something like that, but seriously! I may design buildings but they don't even come close to hers. Does everyone else in the Athena cabin have overfilled brains, too, or is it just her?

That's how I spent my mornings with Emma and, occasionally, M&M, for the next few days. For the rest of the day, we usually sparred, or tested ourselves on the climbing wall, or just hung out with the three of us, Nico, and the Stoll brothers(we became fast friends, since we all love pranks and just having fun).

**One Week Later: Friday, June 13 **

"Hurry up guys!" Nico urged me and Emma. He seemed happy, which was so out of character, he could've been speaking Japanese.

"What is so important that you've turned into Mr. HappyGoLucky?" Emma asked.

Then, we saw it. A giant stage with a humongous cake in front of it and two tables filled with presents on either side of the cake. One table had black and skull presents on it, while the other had gold and wolf presents on it. Mine and Emma's favorite colors and symbol/animal. There was a dance floor in front of the stage, also.

On the stage, there was a DJ station off to the side and balloons saying "Happy 15th Birthday!" and stuff like that.

"Happy birthday!" everyone yelled. The music started playing and I recognized the song immediately. _Behind These Hazel Eyes _by Kelly Clarkson. Almost everyone went out on the dance floor and danced their hearts out.

I looked at Emma and said "This reminds me of O'ryan. He broke up with me when I was struggling with my friendship with Maddie and I needed him to help me get through it. Don't you remember?"

"Yes I remember. You cried for a week straight at home and cleaned yourself up before coming to schools he wouldn't see your pain. I was with you every time you went into histerical crying. I still think I need therapy." Emma laughed.

I started laughing too, because her laugh was so contagious. "I thought you did get therapy before you gave it up as a hopeless cause!" A few people looked over, so I knew that I was just a bit too loud.

"Touche, my friend. What are the odds that we have the exact same birthday?" She asked, still laughing a bit.

"I don't know, Miss Random Pants. But I do think it's convenient." I teased.

When the next song came on, Emma squealed and grabbed Nico's arm, running up to the stage and dancing the all too familiar dance. Of course, they had to put on Thriller for Emma. She loves Michael Jackson.

Emma went towards the back of the stage as Nico was dancing. When she lifted up her arms as though holding plates on either side of her, Michael Jackson rose from the ground. Nico looked at her and mumbled something with a confused face.

I then heard her reply "Dad lets me borrow him for parties. Since he's dead, he doesn't have many things to do." Michael Jackson then started singing and dancing to the song.

When the song was over, they put on Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie, Single Ladies by Beyonce, You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson, and a few of my other favorites since I can't choose a main one. After those, the Apollo children began putting on random songs that were in the millions of Cds that they had.

Near the end of the party, around two in the morning, I found I had danced in the crowd with Emma, played truth or dare in the outside corner of the dance floor, and slow danced with Travis Stoll. Then, we opened the various presents, and ate the double chocolate cake(YUMMM!!!).

After the party, I just sat next to the ocean with Emma, M&M, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Conner, my brother Malcom, and Caity, a Demeter kid. Nico and Travis are now whispering something. Oh no, what are they thinking now?! This kinda scares me!

Nico turned toward us. "We are gonna play spin the bottle. No one in a twenty foot perimeter of me at the moment can back out!" He said excitedly.

There were a few groans. Travis had a mischievous look in his eye. It kinda looked hot, but it scared me even more.

This could be interesting.

* * *

**Ooooo! What will happen? I know you have probably seen this kinda thing before, but I think it will be fun to write. R&R!!**


	5. Chapter 5: AN Just so you know

I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm going to write a few more chapters just in case and my computer was having internet problems so I snuck onto my mom's computer. Sorry guys!!!!! I also have my play which is going until next week, so I have limited time. One performance down, nine more to go. Talk to you later!!!

--- Eva Rose


	6. Chapter 6: Did he really just do that?

**I know I'm evil!!! I'm so sorry this took so long but I finally got a break from school and plays and tennis and dance and etc. Well, here you go. BTW, if you don't like this story, you don't have to read it.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. I own nothing but Vera and Emma, I have permission to use M&M from her owner, blah blah blah**

* * *

It turns out, I was right to be scared. Travis told us what his version of spin the bottle was. Here's the gist of it, you give someone a truth or a dare. If the don't want to do it, they have too kiss you. This sort of scared me a bit.

The game was about to start. I was very nervous as everyone seemed to be thinking of truths and dares they would give people. Now, I know what you're thinking, "You! Vera Fay! Nervous?! Surely not!" but yes I am a bit nervous. I could see them eyeing a person they could give an extreme truth or dare to in hopes for a kiss. Again, nervous.

Nico was eyeing Merissa. Merissa was being smart and staring at the floor. Emma was eyeing Conner. Conner was eyeing Merissa. Wow, Merissa won two people with her English/British accent. Caity was eyeing Malcolm. Malcolm was eyeing Caity. Percy and Annabeth were flat out staring at each other. Wait-ARE THEY DROOLING?!?! Wow……..

No comment.

As I thought about what I would ask, I realized Travis was looking at me. I could feel my stoumach float away and I felt fuzzy inside. Wait- What?! What happened to me?! I'm turning into an Aphrodite child! Nooooooooooooo!

Emma was the first to speak.

"Okay, I'll start," she said. "Conner-"

"It's 3:00 in the morning. I want everyone to go back to their cabins right now or I'll tell the harpies to come after you! Now!!" Chiron. Uh-oh.

We looked at each other and scrambled back to our various cabins.

When I got to my cabin, I fell onto my bed, already falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to M&M and Emma banging on my door. Oh no. "Nothing you do will make me play!" I yelled, snuggling into my covers. Emma and M&M managed to break down my door.

Wow. I didn't know that they could do that. I slipped all the way under the covers when they looked in the cabin. _They'll never find me!_ I thought. M&M ripped the covers off of me.

So much for that idea. Boo.

" If I have to suffer, then so do you!" M&M yelled oh so nicely at me. Ha ha! Even that little bit of sarcasm brightened my day.

"Go get dressed! Now!" said M&M. Wow. If M&M could darken my day anymore, I'd have to start calling her the Princess of Darkness. Oh, wait- that's me!

I trudged to the bathroom, grumbling the whole way about stupid seaweed brains. I got dressed in a gold skirt that went to mid-thighs, and a black t-shirt saying "LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST" in gold lettering. When I came out, M&M and Emma were still there. Stalker, much?

They walked up to me and picked me up. M&M held my arms and Emma grabbed my legs. When they hoisted me up, I screamed in protest.

"This is just so you can't get away," Emma said. Then they worked together to carry me out of the cabin, being very careful when then went down the steps. Well, M&M was.

They carried me out towards the beach, me crossing my arms, forcing M&M to hold me by my underarms. I know what you're thinking. "Why don't you use your powers to get away from them?" The truth is, I was actually curious to see what would happen. Still nervous, but curious.

As everyone's faces from the night before came into view, Annabeth raised her eyebrow. Darn, I always wanted to be able to do that.

"No comment," She said in a slightly amused voice. I looked over to her, fighting a smile.

"Good choice," I answered. We both started laughing a little. That is, until Emma decided to drop my legs.

"Ow!" I said, glaring, in a "Seriously!" tone. She just rolled her eyes and walked away. M&M looked at me apologetically while carefully setting me down on the sand. I just continued to glare at Emma.

_I'll just make her trip, to where she'd end up mooning the whole crowd! _I thought maniacally.

Everyone gasped as Emma looked like she was walking through jelly instead of air. I cackled, and ran to the edge of the woods, speeding up time for myself to make me move faster, and got a nice sized branch. I ran back, again at an inhumanely speed, and put the branch in front of her, seeing as she only moved a few inches.

As she started to trip, I made it to where she was moving at a normal speed and watched her do a face plant into the sand. As I suspected, her skirt flew up and over her black half-thong. I stopped time completely on her and went up next her, facing everyone's laughing faces.

"The grumpy Hades child, everyone!" I announced. "Thank you, thank you." I said as I bowed low to the ground twice like a magician that just finished a magic trick. I let her move at a normal speed and she got up, fixed her skirt, and sat at her spot, shooting me the finger all the while. I just laughed.

Emma grinned, "Okay, I'll go first. Connor, truth or dare?" "Dare," Connor said. Emma grinned maniacally.

"Trade pants with a girl," Emma said smugly.

Thank the gods I was wearing a skirt.

As I looked around, I noticed that it's the same with all the other girls… except for Merissa. Oh gods.

Merissa realized that too, "Oh gods, NO!" she rubbed her bracelet and it turned into a sword, "STAY BACK!" Connor pouted, "Please?"

Merissa glared, pointing her sword straight at him. "NO! Besides, mine would be to small for you."

"Fine," he said, turning to Emma. "Guess I'll have to kiss you."

Emma grinned. Conner looked uncomfortable. He leaned forward hesitantly and Emma attacked him.

I sighed and tickled Emma's sides, effectively forcing her off of Conner. He looked at me thankfully.

It was Connor's turn, "Merissa, truth or dare?" "Truth," she said. She'd never do one of Connor's dares.

"How do you feel about me?" he said, "In general?" "Well," M&M grinned, "You're annoying, weird, obnoxious, stupid, moronic, need I go on?"

Connor sighed. Wow. Sorry buddy, M&M's a loner, and she wants to be...well, except for when Nico comes into the situation. It was M&M's turn. I wonder what she has in mind. Maybe I should be scared.

"Nico, Truth or Dare?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Dare!" Nico seemed to be excited. Yikes. I feel sorry for M&M and hope she won't give him something he won't do.

"I dare you to run around camp, screaming "I'm a pretty princess", in your underwear." she said mischievously, probably thinking that he will do it. I may not have known him as long as she has, but I know he won't do that. She's asking for it.

"I will do no such thing," He said smugly. M&M gasped with the most surprised look on her face I've ever seen. Hah! I'm sorry-Wait, no I'm not!-but this is too funny. It's hard to keep myself from laughing, but I don't want to ruin this.

Nico went up to her, looked her in the eyes, and kissed her softly. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Percy fuming. When I looked back at M&M, I could see her melt into the kiss. She looked to be enjoying herself. It took all of the energy I had to not burst out saying "Awwwww!"

Percy cleared his throat. Nico broke away from M&M with a triumphant smile. M&M looked down while blushing furiously. I heard a small "harrumph" sound. When I looked to the person across from M&M, to my left, Conner didn't look happy at all at that little exchange. Poor guy. If he wants her, he'd have to do something fast. I could see a small smile form over M&M face. Conner would have to work very fast.

"Okay, then," Nico started. "Vera, truth or dare?" Is he going for two girls? Let's hope not.

"Truth," I replied confidently. I wasn't letting him kiss me.

"Okay… I don't have any good truths at the moment, so I'll start with something I've been wondering for a while. Why did you call me goth freak when you first saw me?"

"Well, You were wearing black, with a carelessly made hairdo, and I could have sworn I saw a dagger in your belt." I replied. He looked bored. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth. I don't trust your mind." she replied, seeming a little … concerned? Whatever.

"What did you think of Percy when you first saw him?" I so needed to know this story.

She looked nervously at Percy before answering. "I thought, 'wow! That new kid just killed a Minotaur without any training. He has potential. Oh no, he just passed out.'"

"Awwwww! Wait- he fainted?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes I did, now let's get on with it!" Percy said, clearly irritated.

"Travis, truth or dare?" Annabeth said hastily.

"Dare," Travis is an idiot.

"Go moon Chiron." Annabeth is diabolical.

"Okay." He left hastily. We saw him go into the big house. Twenty seconds later, we saw him come running out. We all burst out laughing as Chiron came out and chased him into the water. Idiot.

Chiron left, and Travis came out of the water, not a drop of water on him. Stupid Percy! I wanted to see him soaked because of that. Whatever, too late now.

He came back and sat in the circle.

"Vera, truth or dare." He asked.

I know he won't expect this. "Dare!" The look on his face was to laugh about. He suddenly got a diabolical look on his face. Uh oh…

"Go flash the Ares cabin!" I think he knows that I won't do that.

"Not even I will do that!" I said. M&M looked at me knowingly and warningly. I ignored her.

"Okay then," he said nonchalantly. He leaned his head towards me (he was sitting on my direct right) and kissed me with a softness I didn't know he had. We pulled away after 10 seconds, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves. Everyone was grinning knowingly and almost with relief as we pulled away.

"Caity, truth or dare?" I asked, a little out of breath.

"Truth," she said in a small voice. She sounded almost afraid. She is right to be.

"If you could kiss anyone in this circle right now, who would it be?" I asked. She seemed even more embarrassed.

She mumbled something incoherent to my ears.

"What was that?" I asked mock-innocently.

"Malcolm," she said to where I could barely hear her. She blushed many shades of scarlet and made a point to look at the ground.

Chiron chose that precise moment to blow the lunch signal. That's a relief. We'll finally be able to stop playing.

"Well," I said as we got up. "That's a nice ending to the game. I hope." I said the last part under my breath.

"Yeah, I guess," Percy looked a little relieved as well.

I couldn't help but think about when Travis kissed me while I walked towards the dining hall.

* * *

**So … Good? Bad? Press the button that says REVIEW to let me know. Thank you all!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Learning to cry

**I know that it's been a really long time, but testing and schoolwork and parties and well you get the idea. I was very busy. I regret that this is a short chapter but its only a filler.**

**Nico: Hey! Stop dragging me!**

**M&M: If you don't want to be dragged then fight back!**

**Nico: I'm not hitting a girl! Are you crazy?**

**Percy: You've fought against Annabeth before. I don't see how this is any different.**

**Vera: I DO!!!!**

**Nico, Percy, M&M: …?**

**Vera: *Smiles knowingly***

**Me: Will you guys stop the lovers spat and do the disclaimer?!**

**M&M: Why should we everyone already knows!**

**Nico: Refer to chapter before this to read disclaimer. There! Happy?**

**Me: Very much, thank you! Oh, and nice of you to acknowledge your lovers spat.**

After a very boring lunch, I decided to go practice archery, as it is one of my favorites.

When I got to the arena, everyone looked at me with wary and almost scared expressions on their faces. As usual, I ignored them. Ever since I told Chiron who I was, everyone seemed to know about it and always either avoided me or stared. Most of the time, though, they just stared. They always looked slightly scared, but I was getting used to it and trying to prove that they shouldn't be scared at all. M&M and Emma are the only ones who know how I truly feel about it. As usual, the Vemandmandmandemma (see M&M the SEAqual) sisterhood knew everything about each other.

When I picked up my bow and arrow, I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

When I turned to look, I saw one of Apollo's daughters looking at me cockily.

"I saw that you're pretty good with a bow," She said. "How about we go long range aginst each other?"

"Sure," I replied, a little surprised that someone who didn't know me all that well actually challenged me, instead of being afraid or disgusted.

We set up on opposite sides of the arena. I watched people sit on the bleachers and coax their friends into coming to watch the mini battle as I set up. I saw with some surprise that Chiron came in wearing a refferee shirt and holding a whistle. As I signaled that I was completely ready, I looked around the arena to see that almost everyone in the camp was seated.

"Alright! No killing or maiming allowed!" Chiron exclaimed. "Everything else is fair game."

The whistle blew, and I was off.

I shot my first arrow and dodged another. The arrows we were using were dull so that they wouldn't injure us too badly.

After ten minutes of shooting, dodging, hiding, kicking, shoving, punching, and hearing cheers, both good and bad, I saw Chiron becoming agitated. He kept looking towards the sun to calculate time, as he had a class soon. Just before he looked as if he were about to call off the match, the Apollo girl, I think her name is Aimee, shot an arrow straight for my head. Now let me tell you, I thought that, because of her attitude, she would be an Aphrodite girl, but seeing that arrow fly with mega-precision, I knew she was an Apollo kid.

I didn't have time to move out of the way, so I did the only thing natural to me. I slowed down time dramatically. I swear the arrow was going one millimeter per second.

When I did this, Aimee seemed to have the anger of Ares himself.

"Can't you just have one battle where you don't use your powers?!" She said. "You shouldn't be allowed to use your powers! You shouldn't even be allowed in this camp! You're a freak!"

I stood there for one second with tears streaming down my face like the water in the Hoover dam just broke free. I saw Chiron start galloping over to me. I saw M&M and Annabeth running over to me. I saw Emma with a murderous face run after Aimee. I saw all of this in one second.

I slowed down the world around me, and ran off as fast as I could. To others, it would look like a blur of color went through the doors of the arena in a split second and then I was gone. To me, everything around me was a blur as my eyes were filled with tears.

I went to my cabin and broke down on my bed, crying my heart out.

**I know it was painfully short, but it was necessary. SORRY!! Please review and tell me what you think should happen next.**


	8. Chapter 8: Imperfections are okay

**I'm sorry! Ya, I know its been long, but …… I don't really have a good excuse this time. So…**

**Disclaimer: I only own Vera and Emma and I borrowed M&M.**

I was depressed, to say the least.

I mean, I know that it is stupid and such, but I kind of believe her. I know that I'm a freak. I have been for all of my life, which was why I liked that the attention I was given when I first came here was not because of actions that I had previously done. And I had done a lot of things at my old schools. A lot. Most of them, I'm not very proud of. Most of them, I couldn't control. They just … happened.

Which is the reason that I am sitting alone, on Zeus' Fist, in the middle of the forest. At 11 pm. They all think that I'm a freak, and now I'm exiled, like my old schools. M&M and Emma were the first ones to treat me like a real person. Just so you know, that includes my dad. My mom tried, but she was forced to admit I was different at some point. Different was always bad for this family of mine. I never saw my siblings much. My dad got a job that kept him away from home for months at a time, because he couldn't stand me. It turns out that the one parent I lived with that was actually related to me, hated my guts.

I never let that get to me until now. Things from my past, realizations that had nagged at my brain that I never really wanted to admit, sad truths, they all came back to me now. I had kept them bottled inside for my whole life to prove that I could handle whatever they threw at me. Whatever spoiled lemons that life gave me. Whatever karma tossed my way. But, deep inside, I knew that all I wanted to do was cry my heart out until no more tears could come. I could never do that though. Until now.

So I did. I let it all out. Again. In my cabin, I didn't cry enough.

I'm not sure how long I sat there crying, but soon I heard footsteps and shouts from further away in the forest. Concerned, urgent yelling. Shouts for my name. I didn't care though. If they find me, it will make no difference. I still feel like a freak, and that there was something else, something important, that I wasn't told before. Something about me. I just couldn't shake the feeling. I could always talk to my mom, but what has she ever done for me? My real mom, I mean.

"Vera!"

"Where are you?"

"Don't believe a word she said!"

Three distinct voices that I knew well. Emma. Then Nico. Then M&M. My best friends in the world. They care for me deeply. How do I deserve that? I don't.

"How could you think that?" M&M's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"What do you mean?" I asked, totally confused.

"You do deserve friends like us," she said. For the first time, I realized that she was just on the edge of the clearing for Zeus' Fist, Emma and Nico in tow behind her.

"Did I really say that out loud?" I asked, utterly ashamed.

"Yes," Nico said bluntly. I stayed quiet.

"What's wrong, V?" M&M asked.

Silence. How could I tell them. They will just tell me that everything was going to be okay when we all know that there is no way to prove that except to let time tell. I may have some control over time, which I don't understand considering that Kronos isn't my father, but I can't skip time to later in my life, or I will have been gone for that period of time. I can't look to the future, I can only change the pace at which it comes.

I decided that I would just put on the fake smile that I have been perfecting through my whole to where it now looked real and true. I looked up at my friends and showed them that I'm okay now. As far as they know. Luckily, they bought it.

"You all cried out now?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, and I think that I won't believe such a lie again." I really hope that they buy it.

"You better not, because crying is a waste of everyone's time, even yours. It's okay to cry sometimes, but don't let it take over your life. You'll only get trampled in the end." Now tell me, when did M&M become such a philosopher? "According to mortals, if imperfection didn't exist, the world wouldn't exist."

"So it's okay if you're not perfect." Emma said.

_Sniff_ "Since when did you guys become philosophers?" I asked with a smile.

"Since you been gone," M&M answered.

Well that clears up a lot. Not.

"Come on, Vera, let's go," Emma said.

"Okay," I replied. My voice didn't crack through the whole conversation. I'm proud of myself. I walked off with them. When we got to my cabin, M&M offered to stay the night, and I agreed.

That night, I dreamed of darkness. A voice coming from nowhere, calling out to me. Telling me to come.

Telling me to meet my real father. What is that supposed to mean? I guess only time will tell.

**That was really short I know, but I want you to expect them to be short from now on because I don't know when I will have time to write and such. REVIEW MY PEOPLE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Will knowing hurt more?

SUMMER! WOO!

I'm so happy!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Vera, and Emma. Happy? I'm not.

**I woke up screaming. I know, that's not very brave but do I really care about that right now? No? Exactly.**

"**What's wrong?" M&M asked.**

**Ummm… how do I tell her. "Just a bad dream. You know, clowns chasing me. The usual." Lie. Complete an total lie. But I'm not a good actor for nothing.**

"**Pft! Clowns don't eat people! Well, at least not demigods." She answered. That's a pleasant thought.**

"**Whatever," I said. "Let's go to breakfast." and we set off.**

**When we got there, I completely ignored everyone's gazes, whether concerned or not. I was so confused. I have powers that no-one has heard of other than with my grandfather himself, but he's my grandfather. That shouldn't affect me. And then the dream was talking about meeting my real father. What is that supposed to mean?**

**I didn't get time to dwell on that, as Emma sat down next to me and tried to look me in the eyes. I hadn't looked anyone in the eyes all morning. I just couldn't.**

**Emma finally succeeded in bringing my head up, and she gasped, looking truly scared.**

"**What?" I asked her. She just shook her head at me and ran off. That was really weird.**

**I looked at M&M and said, "What's up with her?" M&M looked up at my face and let out a little shriek.**

**I watched her run over to the Aphrodite table, grab a random mirror, and run over to give it to me. I let out a little shriek of my own when I saw my eyes. Just to let you know, my eyes are gray. Well, they were. Now, my right eye is still gray while my left eye is a shocking, literal, molten gold color.**

**Chiron came over to see what was wrong, and his eyes widened.**

"**What's happening, Chiron?" I asked him.**

"**It looks to me like your true eye color showed up. Has this ever happened before?" He asked in return.**

"**Only when I get really mad."**

"**Well maybe your mom just wanted to hide it," he said.**

**Maybe. I stayed silent though, and nodded.**

**Just then, everyone gasped. I looked to where everyone was looking, the Hermes table. There, a demigod who came here yesterday was being claimed by my mom. Her name is Kiki.**

**I smiled and went up to congratulate her. When I got to her, she smiled and hugged me saying, "Hi sister!"**

**I was shocked, to say the least. She had seemed to take a liking to me yesterday, but I didn't know it was this strong. She was only nine after all. I had started smiling. Truly smiling, forgetting about what happened just minutes before.**

**I hugged her back.**

**M&M, Emma, and Kiki were sitting with me on the beach. We watched the sunset, and I couldn't help but think, who is my real father? I'm hoping my assumptions aren't correct. That could be disastrous. Kiki was looking at me skeptically.**

"**I know what your thinking, and don't worry about it right now," she said. We all looked at her.**

"**You're right. I should just let it go." I said.**

"**But you won't. You're a child of Athena. You can't let it go, no matter how hard you want to. It's not who you are," She said all Athena-like.**

"**I know." was my genius answer.**

**As I lay in my cabin, I can't help but think of any possible answers other than the obvious, horrible answer that is hopefully not the truth. I won't be able to live with it if that was the truth.**

**I made up my mind in that moment. I was going to find out the truth about my family.**

**I snuck out of my cabin and was met by the most unlikely source I thought possible.**

"**Don't do it. We both know you'll regret it in the end." Rose. She was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was kinda my friend, but not too much.**

"**I have to," was all I said before setting off.**

**The oracle better help me by granting me a quest. Chiron doesn't have to know.**

**What is she gonna do? Do you think you can figure it out? I know it's short but I had to give you something. Is anyone good at making up prophecies? If so, review telling me you want to help. I'll (of course! I'm not that low) give you all credit to it. I'll PM you with details of the journey if you prove yourself by showing me one of your other ones. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10: What happened to Haikus?

Have I ever told you that I hate summer school? Well now you know.

Do I strike you as a middle aged guy? Didn't think so

When I got to the big house, I had to be extra careful with my footing. I really did not want to have a screaming Mr. D on my hands with a side of disappointed Chiron. I knew I was doing the right thing. I think. Whatever, I just want to get this conversation over with so that I can get away without any other campers knowing. As I made my trek up the staircase, I decided to just speed up time around me so that if I did make a sound, I wouldn't be caught so easily.

I got up to Rachel's bedroom door. She gives me the creeps because of the whole green smoke thing. I knocked on the door twice quickly with precision. I waited twenty seconds. No answer. Figures.

I opened the door as quietly as possible and crept inside. She was sound asleep, no trace of jitteriness in her.

Rachel's room was … interesting. The walls were covered in different paintings that were no doubt painted by the oracle herself. The whole back wall was dedicated to splatter-painting, with many strangely shaped and cut-off splats of different color paints on a canvas wall with plastic on the ground going to about three feet out from the wall. Under the window on the right wall of her room, was the oracle.

I went up and, quietly as possible, shook her awake. She woke with a start and looked around frantically, pulling out a celestial bronze knife in the process. I guess it was a gift from Apollo, seeing as it had a golden carved sun on the hilt.

"Whoa! Calm down girl! I only want a prophecy," I whisper-yell-explained.

She put the knife away and suddenly jerked upright in a sitting position, stared unseeingly from newly green eyes, and opened her mouth to let out the smoke from inside her.

"The dreams will call one to the place

That stores the powers of disgrace.

Four will follow, mad and wild

To make sure they save this child.

One gets injured, very ill

And one, by their father, is killed.

A soul will cure the one who's ill

And the ruler of the gods will forever stay still.

A child will live with a part of the one who's dead

And learn to control it in the end."

"Thanks Rachel," I said as she returned to normal. She only slumped back into sleep.

I turned around to go back downstairs, but was met with Chiron. He was standing in the doorway, looking very concerned.

"Did you hear the whole thing?" I asked him. He shook his head, so I retold him the prophecy. He only responded with a very concerned look, and an order to start packing.

I went back to my cabin and packed the essentials, the only thing going through my head was trying to make sense of the prophecy. As I ran back towards the big house, I thought I saw something move in the shadows, but ignored it.

I met up with Chiron on the front steps of the big house. A sudden ADHD driven thought popped into my head.

"Why was this prophecy so long?" I asked him.

He answered quickly while giving me a bag of drachmas and a purse (gold) with 500 American dollars in it, "Apollo got tired of haikus. Now go. Go before anyone sees you. Hurry! Take your vehicle and don't go on planes or boats."

I knew the drill. Whatever, it's only precautionary.

So then I set off to find my so-called "real" father.

_,-^-,_

I had been driving for a few hours now, over bridges and across freeways as I watched the sunrise out of the corner of my eye. Right now it was 10:34 and twenty-two seconds (I could tell because of my powers of time) and I was so hungry, my stomach wouldn't stop growling for even a second.

I came across a town called Whitehall on the edge of New York, next to Vermont. I came to a pizza place with an unimportant name, as I figured it was just another pizza place.

I walked in and was met with the immediate feeling of danger. As I looked around, all I could decipher was that there were two booths that were used, and seven workers. A little too many, if you ask me. I ordered a slice of pepperoni to go and waited patiently for it to come. Well, as patient as and ADHD ridden kid could be. One of the workers, who were all boys about 17-20 yrs., handed me my pizza and that's when it all went downhill.

I grabbed my pizza slice and the other six workers came up behind the one that handed me my food. They all started growing at an immeasurable rate and in five agonizingly long seconds, seven lastrigonions were standing in front of me. I pulled out my sword and the fight was on.

The first two were gone in mere seconds, and I got two more with a forceful jab because the idiots were standing with one literally right behind the other. In other words, they died as shish kabobs. The last three all went down in one major power slice that I learned from Zelda: Twilight Princess. I must say, these guys were not properly trained. The mortals, luckily, didn't notice a thing, and I left the restaurant in peace, eating my pizza-breakfast contentedly.

I'm sorry about the shortness but I'm out of actiony ideas at the moment because I'm also helping a friend with ideas for a story that she wants published. I was thinking of making this story 15 chapters with a possible epilogue so that the only one who would be able to continue this story would be the owner of M&M, also known as daughterofposeidon32498. I hope you liked it!


End file.
